poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 15: Tail of the Pup/King Whopper
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode Tail of the Pup/King Whopper is the 15th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 2nd episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Tail of the Pup The van arrives with four new puppies. The Pound Puppies watch from inside garbage cans. They tiptoe behind a kennel while Katrina puts the four new pups into cages. Katrina then introduces her new invention, the Vacuum Vortex, to Brattina and Catgut, in order to capture the Pound Puppies. When the Vacuum Vortex sees the Pound Puppies, the Pound Puppies ducked back into their headquarters as the Vacuum Vortex sucks up some trash cans. As soon as Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut leave, Holly tells the new puppies that they have more friends here and the new puppies slide down into the Pound Puppies' Headquarters. The Pound Puppies tell the new puppies that they'll find some new homes for them. The new puppies, one of them named Pal, were happy to hear the news. However, Pal's tail is not wagging. Pal tells the Pound Puppies that his tail never wags, which surprised the Pound Puppies. The Pound Puppies assured Pal that they will help Pal find a reason to wag his tail. When Whopper takes a look at Pal's tail, Whopper says that Pal needs a new tail. When Cooler tells Whopper that Pal needs a reason to make his tail wag and Bright Eyes volunteers to cheer Pal up. After Bright Eyes and Pal played in the rumpus room, Pal's tail still won't wag. Cooler and Nose Marie then take Pal to Howler's Laboratory, where they introduce Pal to Howler. Howler then introduces his new invention, the Wag-o-Matic, to Pal and starts the machine. Later, Pal's tail still won't wag. Meanwhile, Katrina made Catgut a test subject for the Vacuum Vortex, proving that her new machine will catch the Pound Puppies in no time. Pal is still depressed because he thinks no one will adopt him because his tail won't wag, but the Pound Puppies reassured Pal that his tail wagging has to come from inside him. At the Hall of Puppy Power, they introduced Puppy Power to Pal and that there is a boy named Greg, who is sad because his friend has just moved away. Pal decided that he should be adopted by Greg and his tail finally wags. As soon as they leave the Pound Puppies HQ, they notice the Vacuum Vortex and a pin from Whopper's diaper drops. The Vacuum Vortex sees the Pound Puppies and Cooler distracts the machine while the others get out. Cooler then sets the switch to catch Katrina and the Vacuum Vortex puts Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut into cages. Later, Pal is adopted by Greg, which cheers Greg up as the Pound Puppies(With Nose Marie crying) watch, knowing that this is one tale with a happy ending. Part Two: King Whopper At Katrina's Puppy Pound, three people are looking for a puppy to adopt. The Pound Puppies watch from their headquarters via Periscope. The three people meet Katrina and Shannon, the daughter, picks Bessie. Katrina tells Shannon that Bessie is not for sale and Shannon and her family leave, but not before Shannon's father gives Katrina a card that has his phone number and address. As soon as Shannon and her parents leave, Katrina tears the card in half and leaves as the Pound Puppies catch the card and get Bessie from her cage. Before Cooler and Nose Marie leave with Bessie, Cooler tells Whopper that Whopper is in charge of the Pound Puppies HQ for a while. Meanwhile at Katrina's house, Katrina sees Cooler and Nose Marie leaving the Pound and tells Brattina to get the Compactor Tractor. Later, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, riding on the Compactor Tractor, follow Cooler and Nose Marie. Back at the Pound Puppies' HQ, Whopper tells the other puppies that he is in charge of the HQ and tells them to build a big castle. Meanwhile, Cooler and Nose Marie, carrying Bessie, are walking toward Shannon's house and wonder if Whopper has what it takes to be a leader. At the HQ, Whopper notices that the other puppies are too pooped to continue and demands that the castle must be even bigger, despite Bright Eyes' protest that the puppies have no place to put the dirt. Cooler and Nose Marie have reached Grove Avenue and knew that they are not far from Shannon's house. Katrina tells Brattina to make the Compactor Tractor go faster, leaving a few cars reduced into metal cubes. Back at the Pound Puppies' HQ, Bright Eyes tells Whopper that he can't make the puppies work like slaves but Whopper insists that they'll do what their ruler tells them to do. Outside, a police officer notice Katrina and her Compactor Tractor smashing a car and decides to follow her. As Cooler and Nose Marie continue to walk, they get sprayed by a bratty boy and, as karma would have it, the Compactor Tractor turns the boy's bike into a metal cube while Cooler and Nose Marie run off. Back at the Pound Puppies HQ, Bright Eyes is carving a giant stone statue out of Whopper while Whopper gets massages from his so-called servants. Meanwhile, Cooler and Nose Marie have finally reached Shannon's house and Shannon adopts Bessie. Elsewhere, Katrina gets caught by the police in squad cars, motorcyles, and even a helicopter. Back the HQ, the puppies have finally had enough of Whopper's bossy attitude and decided to give him a piece of their minds but Bright Eyes accidentally cracks a hole in the stone statue and it collapses on Whopper. Whopper is stuck and tells them to get him out, but Bright Eyes finally tells Whopper off by saying that "You order a pizza, Whopper, not your friends." Cooler and Nose Marie have return and are shocked to see the mess at the headquarters. Cooler sees Whopper in the rubble and, after Cooler pulls Whopper out of the rubble, Whopper tells Cooler that if next time he is a leader, he'll know how to be a better leader. Meanwhile, Katrina arrives back at her house and dirt from the HQ collapses, leading Brattina, Katrina, and Catgut crying. Cooler and Whopper, watching from trash cans, knew that Whopper may be a bad leader, but they do dig on what Whopper did to Katrina. Gallery Tail of the Pup/King Whopper Voice Cast for Tail of the Pup/King Whopper Category:Episodes Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Episodes featuring two segments